


Give Me Warmth

by 2captains



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love them, M/M, SeokSoo, 석수
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2captains/pseuds/2captains
Summary: Seokmin hated winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever seoksoo work and entry for #SeokSooFest. It's very short and not proofread yet so bare with me. Enjoy!

Even though Seokmin loved Chirstmas, he hated winter.

 

Countless efforts of putting on thick clothes with thick jackets on top, and forcedly increasing the house's heater to the maximum tires him.

 

Every kid in his class would, in their exact words, die to get a hand of the white squishy substance found on the groud whenever it snows.

 

But he was more of a summer person. He loved the beach and how the sun and water touch his skin so delicately. So when his teacher told him that the principal decided to release the kids and let them play on the snow, he almost choked on his sandwich.

 

It was a Wednesday afternoon when the head teacher of their school decided that the kids could take a break from studying, and play outside. But he didn't want to. Seokmin was already 15 years old, he told himself that he was mature enough to deny his classmates whenever he got an invitation to play.

 

He had a lot of homework anyways.

 

Seokmin silently thanked the teachers announcing that their classes are canceled because of a strong hale hitting their town this evening. Now he had more than enough time to sleep.

 

He quietly stood up from his seat, picked up his bag, and left his empty classroom not minding the few bags some of his classmates left. He mentally noted to remind his friends to retrieve it all later.

 

The second he stepped foot out of the building, he was welcomed by three things: the sudden change of temperature in the environment, a snowball that hitted him directly at his face and a boy immediately running directly in his direction.

 

"I'm so so sorry, are you okay?"

 

Seokmin removed the snow from his eyes, and Jisoo helped him. The older cupped Seokmin's face and glided his thumb on the younger's cheeks. By the time Seokmin got to see how close their faces were, he was immediately taken aback.

 

Jisoo smiled so brightly, Seokmin thought he was staring at the sun. "You're Seokmin, right? Seungcheol and Jeonghan's friend?"

 

The boy only nodded in response, still feeling a bit flustered.

 

"I'm Jisoo. Do you want to team up with me? I'm playing with the two over there," Seokmin saw Jisoo pointing over his shoulder, with the view of Seungcheol and Jeonghan piling up a couple of snowballs. "You in?"

 

Seokmin hated almost everything corresponding to winter, especially the unforgiving weather. But he surprised himself when he blurted out a melancholic, "Sure," to the other.

 

Maybe Jisoo's smile gave out warmth that not any hotpack could ever compare to, and when the older let out another grin, Seokmin thought that maybe, just maybe, he can steal a few hours away from his nap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SEOKSOO NEEDS MORE LOVE. OKAY? OKAY.


End file.
